


He loves me...

by GingerNinja56



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Boston, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erotomania, Father-Son Relationship, Fighting, Forbidden Love, Hope vs. Despair, Kidnapping, M/M, Mercenaries, Older Man/Younger Man, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Stockholm Syndrome, dad!spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerNinja56/pseuds/GingerNinja56
Summary: 1 year ago Scout (Jeremy) got kidnapped by a terrifying doctor, the doctor broke the boy in many ways. Granting him small acts of kindness the boy seemed to gain some mental illnesses. It seemed the boy fell for him after all...





	1. I Couldn't help but fall

1 year ago what can I say… Ma been looking after me and I’ve been to therapy so I guess there’s that. Boston is still the same except the looks I receive, sympathetic mostly but also one of distraught maybe even disgust. Here’s the story of why I am here you see like I said before it was a year ago and my ma and brothers are still recovering from the onslaught of emotions they received. 

I was Kidnapped, I know… I was coming back from playing Baseball my favourite and it started to rain so I thought the quickest way was the alleyway, I darted through something caught my eye. I was thinking it was maybe some Yankee supporting troublemakers me and my brother’s fought the day before they seemed to thrive on this part of the city.  
It wasn’t until I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my Cephalic vein, I yelped and turned around and I still remember the sight before me that psychotic smirk my eyes widened and I tried to open my mouth to shout but I felt this sense of sluggishness consume me the last thing I felt was his finger on my lip shushing me as I felt my eyelids droop cocooning me in darkness.

The cold floor became my new home barely any light was in the room and the drugs were always in my system the doctor always made sure. I got beaten, abused I got called erroneous names and I wasn’t allowed to do things on my own anymore. Trapped like an animal, a lab rat I started giving up hope I knew maybe one day maybe he would put me out of my misery, I missed my brother’s my ma I don’t know my dad don’t know who he is but I had plenty of time to think about if I did maybe he would have missed me to. 

The truth is I miss him.

I know that’s disturbing really unsettling but please listen… after a while he let me start to do things, small acts of kindness, giving me proper food, blankets, a pillow I couldn’t understand at first but then I guess I felt empathy, respect even I became submissive hardly got the beating as I always tried to follow his order’s I think he understood but I did cry a lot he always called me stupid for it but one day it changed he let me come out of the shadowy room and as that carried on I got to know him he knew my name I didn’t really know his until one day he knew I was in love with him, I really am!

I never wanted to hurt him or the police or anyone to find out. He would always wake me up with a kiss on my forehead and I would curl into him and we would share each other’s warmth. Yeah I guess he used to torture and hurt me at first but I guess I was easy. It went onto little kisses and me laying my head on his abdomen, me sleeping on him listening to his heartbeat, stroking my hair just little things that made me feel loved, wanted and happy. I was never allowed to leave only allowed to watch channels on the beaten down television that weren’t to do with the news, read things that wouldn’t draw attention and I always eagerly waited for him to come back always trailing him in kisses and I always made sure to hug him whenever he came home.   
One day it changed… 

He stroked my cheek wiping strands of tears as he went along holding me tight.  
“Ludwig p-please don’t go I- love you, I need y-you” I remember the trembling in my voice I honestly thought things were going to end for both of us right at that moment. 

“Shhh Jeremy it’s okay, I promise we will see each other again” He brought his hand in mine and squeezed tightly. “Remember the promise we made? You need to keep it for me so we can be together again Kaninchen.”It seemed the police had been searching specific areas. Our year together went to fast.

I always would agree he was everything… I agreed to his plan he would tie me up sedate me and then he could destroy all the evidence, I wasn’t a fan of needles but now If it meant we could be together I would deal with it. He played his promise and it was to the land of the darkness for me. I only remember the police untying my restraints.

There was a mysterious figure with peppered hair man I think he was a detective there with seven boys circling him, my mind tricked me to believe they were my brothers as they were running over crying out with glee and happiness shouting “We found him! Little bro! Jer please talk to us, we love you” other words he couldn’t make sense of.   
But here he was gazing out of the window looking out at the fog heading for another therapy session, through all this time the doctors never could stop his feelings for the doctor but he kept his end of the deal now his doctor had to do his…

But he always made sure to promise he would come back for me… he loves me...


	2. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited because of the spelling

“Jeremy can you please tell me the name of the man, what did he do to you?”

Jeremy blue orbs searched the room, he really felt like he was in a mental asylum, the walls were littered with signs of coping strategies, reminders to smile and numbers to different agencies. He swallowed thickly before speaking. 

“I made a promise, I can’t break it, he loves me, he’s coming back for me...” 

“Jeremy the illness is talking again, please think of your mother, your brothers we need to know what this man did you. The therapist ceased her talking and flicked through her notes eye scanning for the target information. “You mentioned before he was a doctor”. 

“Yeah he’s a doctor, that’s all”.

“The police gathered information apparently they found you tied up and you were barely conscious, apparently a sedative was imitated into you has this happened before?” Pursing her lips she leaned forward.

Looking through the glass block Jeremy mother stood, this wasn’t working she thought she held one hand up to the glass. even in therapy she refused to leave him alone and it had been like that ever since they found him.

“Miss Collins!” A cheerful voice swayed beside her and she finally remembered why she was there. “I was thinking I know it’s hard with Jeremy having to make sure he sleep’s at night so we concluded recommending giving his sleeping pills”. 

“I don’t know what you take my son for he- STOP please STOP!!” Their attention immediately turned towards the noise and she breathed a shaky breath. One of her son’s hands covered his eyes and his lips were trembling, he was stressed. She immediately did what any mother do with her child in danger she bolted into the room he was in and held her son’s shaking hand.

“I think that’s enough for this week, thank you” She made sure to scowl at the women as she held her sons hand squeezing it to comfort him, they walked through the sterile blank building to the exit when they stepped outside it was like a new world. They could finally breathe. 

Going towards the car Jeremy was the first to climb in hugging himself, he rested himself against the car door; he shut his eyes as he felt the steady tap of his mother’s heels getting closer to the car. Hearing the click he tried to stay in his position he was in ignoring the world around him. Jeremy’s mother cherry lips pursed into a hard line as she started the ignition. The car began to move its tire’s and off they went.

“Hey Baby, what happened in there?” making a quick glance towards him she then had to turn around quickly to concentrate on the road. 

“Nothin, Ma its fine, just questions, I just don’t know why they say those things about the doc”… He slowly moved his baby blue eyes boring into her face waiting for her expression. 

“Hmm, well baby I really don’t know what to say…She paused biting her lip she glanced at him he was starring into her those soft innocent eyes, her eyelashes flashed and her mouth twitched up. 

“Sweetie I think I remember your brother’s were coming up to stay for a few days, Greg wants’ you to help him with the wedding decorations for his and Nancy’s wedding. He always knows how talented you are at art, and the other boy’s are coming to stay too. She chuckled seeing the burst of life immediately envelope her sons eyes.

“Really ma? Seriously they are stayin? When? I can’t wait to see ‘em” he gave a lopsided grin, nearly bouncing in his seat when his brothers all got older they all moved away and he and his mother were the only ones left in that house that used to have seven other people running and sleeping in it not that it was bad it just sometimes got to quite. 

“Tomorrow sweetie I thought I would leave it a surprise, but it was too exciting to not tell you” She turned the corner and there was the little house in the south of Boston, there’s no place like home. 

Towards the evening Jeremy would always sketch or practice with his batting arm he hoped he could go back to it soon, maybe one day he could finally pitch again. Him and his mother would always sit and eat together Jeremy showing his sketching to her, she really loved his work but some way or another it would always relate to that doctor, she really wished her son would tell him but it was the illnesses that prevented him, always claiming the doctor loves him.

Once it was the evening she tried different techniques to make him tired she was worried she would fall asleep and he would sneak out or be gone, not only did he have trouble sleeping she did to prompting long nights ever since he was kidnapped. She would sit on a chair beside him stroking his auburn hair until she saw steady breaths, sometimes he would cry and she had to comfort him hugging him kissing his forehead telling him things to think about and to not fear she was there always.   
She took one last look on her sleeping son and faked a smile as she shut the door; she needed to get ready for the rest of her boys tomorrow, after all.


	3. Family

The sun’s ray subsided and Jeremy eyes seemed to flutter open with it, tired with the early morning haze. The bed creaked as he shifted to the space next to him he stroked the bare side no warmness emitted just an acute space, Jeremy’s face faltered. A sudden knock at the door stirred him from his thoughts.

“Jeremy time to wake up, your brothers will be here soon sweetie”. He gasped suddenly aware of what today was and immediately got to changing, a fresh set of boxers, trousers, baseball memorabilia socks and his favourite scarlet t shirt and he was away. He exited his room checking the rooms for his ma and was welcomed by the sight of pancakes.  
“Ma ya shouldn’t have!” He quickly sat down grabbing the maple syrup spreading the contents all over marvelling at the delicious blend.

Jeremy’s mother beamed happily as she held her own pancakes and sat down. “It’s alright baby, today’s a special day after all I get to see all my boys” Her son nodded and smiled in agreement. 

“The Plan is, everyone will meet here in the afternoon and then we will all go out for dinner does that sound good?”

“Sounds perfect ma, what are we doing for the meanwhile tho?” He stared at her confused  
.  
“You know me, a good old fashion cleanout would do wonders, and also you need make the beds for your brothers. Jeremy moaned and rolled his eyes his mother gave him a stern look and he sat up instantly and picked up a duster after he finished his breakfast.

It wasn’t so bad his mother played music and his favourite artist Tom Johns came on and he felt himself dance a little, making the beds to the rhyme, he smiled mouthing the song lyrics.

It’s not unusual to see me cry… His eyebrow rose at the lyrics it made him stop for a few seconds, he froze it sounded familiar to him.

I wanna die… His eyes widened as he made the pillow it fell to the floor but he still thought it was in his hand. Even the doorbell didn’t stir him and the cries of joy, he was just frozen. 

“Jer, hey dummy are you there?” “Jer”! He felt warmth on his shoulder and turned around there stood the third oldest of his brothers Danny. “Dude are you ok?” The concern in his eyes was strong it’s something all his family all shared.

“Yea I’m ok, are you?”

“Yeah, you know it’s rude to leave the guests right” Danny laughed and slapped his brother on the shoulder. “I’m Kidding it’s good to see you though”. 

Jeremy smiled “You to”. They walked back to the living room and four other of his brothers were there also a chestnut haired girl wrapped around one of them. 

“So ma this is my girlfriend Roxanne, Keith explained as the girl giggled at the compliments she received. “You’re amazing aren’t you babe” away she was again giggling. Jeremy, Danny, Jack cringed and Billy stuck out his tongue.

“I’m so happy for you both, that’s so sweet, be careful Roxanne men can be like drugs sometimes, intoxicating, addictive but with many side effects.

“Duly noted Miss Collins” She beamed at Keith starring into his eyes.

“Jeremy oh my god it’s so good to see you” He felt himself get stuck in an embrace between him Jack and Billy. Billy gave him a scratch on his noggin straight after and Jeremy laughed a little.

The doorbell sung its merry tune again and Billy scrambled to get it as soon as he got it he was tackled to the ground by his older brother Wayne “Ha-ha got you! You should have seen your face you basically shat yourself!” Wayne laughed loudly. Luis, Thomas, Greg and Nancy eyed each other before stepping over the bundle of brothers on the floor.

“Is that the rest of my boy’s I hear”? Greg went over and hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek, Luis and Thomas did the same.

“Ha-ha yeah ma Luis, Wayne, Thomas and the lovely Nancy. Nancy walked over and they both held hands together as they sat down engagement ring on show. Wayne and Billy laughed together and then ran back to join the group just like when they were younger.

“Oh ma apologises, Cheryl said she would be able to come tomorrow, it’s been hectic, with moving and Jennifer should be able to come I can’t believe she will be 2 in a 2 weeks”. Luis apologetically looked over to his mother. 

“It goes fast honey enjoy it, while it lasts.” Their mother closed her eyes in thought. 

They all agreed in thought. “I don’t know about all of ya but I’m hungry” Jack whined clutching his stomach. 

“Food does sound good, How about that pub we used to go to?” Thomas smiled in remembrance.

“Let’s go then, I need food or I’m going to die” Wayne laughed at Danny sarcastic tone and they all grabbed their coats and their mother turned the old record player off. Except Greg who made it over to Jeremy and hugged him.

“How are you doing little bro?” He held him in a tight embrace. 

“I’m ok” Jeremy eyes turned downwards.

Greg knew this meant he wasn’t his mother had told him about the therapy sessions in fact she told all her sons they always were worried sick about Jeremy even if they had different ways of showing it.

“You can always talk to me about anything little bro, I’m always here, don’t be afraid to ask anything”

“If its girl advices come to me, you also are helping with our decorations with your amazing art skills still right?” Nancy added which gained a smirk from Greg. 

“Of course I still want to and thank you too” 

The three smiled together and left the house but what they forgot to remember was things aren’t what they seem…


	4. He's Coming back for me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late but I hope you do enjoy. Language ahead be warned.

They arrived at the little pub just by the Charles River in east Boston. It was a summers day and sitting outside was the best option. Greg held Nancy’s hand as he kissed her on the forehead, Keith stared at them and kissed Roxanne on the cheek it was like a couple rivalry. 

They sat and ordered drinks; some of them had beer and other alcoholic beverages. Except Jeremy and his mother who went for Coke and his mother water. 

Jeremy felt himself going off on every subject from talking about his brother and Nancy wedding to Luis talking about how little Jennifer was becoming a real babbling toddler his other brothers told stories about what they wanted to do. Thomas wanted to open his own shop. Billy wanted to travel the world. Wayne wanted to start acting. What was the difference between all of them? That Jeremy didn’t know what was even going to happen in his and he even felt like his future and destiny was all ready decided for him.  
When it came back to him he just waved his head from side to side and swiftly said he didn’t know Billy tried to give him a reassuring smile telling him it was natural to not know but he still felt a pit of despair inside of him.

They tried other subjects to make him talk, Thomas asked him about his art and if he had any plans and a faint glow of a smile reached his features. 

“Well the Doc said he would come back so I’m guessing there’s that right”?  
Everyone remained silent they all gave sympathetic looks, Even the Therapy wasn’t working. The illnesses were getting worse. This angered and scared Jeremy.

“You always go silent when I talk about him, what did he do that was so bad! He promised he would come back”. 

“Jeremy baby please not here”…

“No ma I’m sick of everyone treating me like there’s something wrong with me!”His voice rose   
Danny mumbled under his breath as Wayne looked towards him his mouth was open a little.

“What did you just say Danny”?! If looks could kill Danny would be dead by now.

“Nothing jerk”

“No you did, what did you say, say it now”!

“There is something wrong with ya Jeremy your ill and all you do is believe ya stupid imagination, if that guy loves you so much then why hasn’t he come back”. 

“Shut up Asshole, I hate you never understand anything none of you do, I love him, he loves me and he is coming back!! Jeremy rushed out the door slamming it behind him.

“Now look what you did, Danny you know what’s happening with him”. “Why did you do that”!! Luis glared daggers dangerously at his older brother.

“Oh here we go again… You can tell me as many times as you want, ya treat ‘im like a child leaving ‘im in the house all the time, not letting ‘im go outside without anyone, you treat him like some fragile glass. Their mother closed her eyes and Greg nostrils flared. 

“You’re sick Danny you saw what state he was in when we found him!! Your Younger brother’s have more common sense on this subject then you. I’m going to go find him”. Keith held his mother hand. 

Greg wait! I’m comin to!! Jack approached him. “I want Jer to be okay he doesn’t need this”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jeremy burst out in tears, Danny is such an asshole he never understands anything, he wiped away his tears this place was once a place they used to love to go after a baseball match at Fenway. Removing his hands away from his face he felt something approaching but didn’t even bother to turn around, probably his stupid older brother come to mock him again. Until a hand clamped his mouth. 

He immediately began to struggle kicking and screaming muffled screams eyes getting wider by the second. Until he heard his captor shushing him did he try to look at him recognition hit his eyes, when he calmed down his captor withdrew his hand from Jeremy face. 

“Ludwig...You came back”…

“Kannichen it’s so wonderful to see you.”

“Yea” Jeremy blushed moving closer to him. Jeremy began to lap kisses onto Ludwig neck.

“Is there any way we could kill Danny Greg?”Jack looked towards his brother puzzled

“Oh this again how many times have we come this subject we can- Greg pushed jack against the brick wall.

“Hey what are yo-“ 

“Shh look”

Jack and Greg hid behind the brick wall at the back of the pub glancing to what they saw before them the sight made them grimace their brother was sharing a kiss with a stranger.

“I’ve missed you so much, you came back!!” Jeremy wrapped his arms around the black haired stranger, embracing before the man connected their lips together again.

“He-he calm down now I’m happy to see you to but we need to leave, we don’t want to get in trouble do we”? He talked to the boy in a patronizing voice. He left a kiss on Jeremy cheek and that was enough to put Greg over the edge jack tried to grab him but it was already too late.

“What the Fuck do you think you’re doing?” Greg Squared up to the man pointing an accusing finger at his abdomen. Jack grabbed Jeremy arm holding on to it.

“Awe Liebling are these your brothers? How charming that I finally get to meet them smugly and far too enthusiastically the man laughed.

“You’re that doctor aren’t you?” Greg eyes narrowed and Jack’s grip tightened on his brother’s arm.

“Wow I guess I really have made a name of myself, haven’t I? Bet I’m famous around this area” He chuckled sarcastically. 

“You’ll be even more famous, when your thousands of miles away and rotting away you sick freak.” Greg Shouted at him in anger. “Get Jeremy out of here Jack I can take this guy.”

Jeremy Fought against Jack grip scratching at his face with everything he had, Screaming at Jack to leave his doctor alone.

“Do you really believe that’s a good idea, Fighting me is really not a wise decision, after all I have the upper hand”. 

Greg aimed to punch for The Doctors head but was immediately stopped his arm was held front of him and he was pulled forward until he was in front of him the doctors gaze turned sadistic and a creeping smile haunted his face. 

“You shouldn’t have done that” A needle appeared in front of Greg eyes and he struggled to pull away but as quickly as he saw it. The needle was plunged into his skin and he let out a groan as he fell to the floor.

"Greg"!! Jack screeched as Jeremy got a perfect scratch across his face one to join the others but painful all the same.

“There’s room for two” The doctor approached Jack and all at once he was frozen the only thing he could do was scream for help of course that’s what he did. Jeremy Joined in with Jack grabbing his doctor begging him to stop to not hurt his brothers.

The doctor threw Jeremy off him and made his way to Jack who was whimpering trying to move but his body unwillingly. 

“Fear sure is a beautiful thing it can make even the most strongest cower in fear” Before long the drugs were administrated into Jack’s bloodstream and he joined his Brother paralysed on the floor unconscious. 

The doctor turned towards the bundle on the floor that was Jeremy and picked him up but slapped him across the face Jeremy face recoiled to the side and he looked stunned. 

“Did you forget the rules you obey me no one else, you’re so worthless sometimes. Jeremy eyes widened and his lips trembled. 

“I’m sorr- Ludwig rubbed the freckled cheek where he had hit the boy a few seconds ago. 

“You can apologise later, for now we need to leave, come now” He gripped Jeremy arm and pulled him along.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“BOYS!! BOYS!!” Once the screaming had started the rest of the party ran to the area of the scene. Nancy gasped and ran to her lover unconscious form.

“Oh my god Greg baby, honey please can you hear me”! She shook him with vigour screaming his name he slowly opened his eyes weakly. 

“He-he got him” Greg looked towards his Fiancé gaze her heart sank.

“Jack, Honey please wake up” The smooth voice of his mother stirred him and he looked up and groaned. “Ma” She hugged him tightly. 

Wayne, Billy, Thomas and Luis were already Scouting the area looking for any clues for their brother whereabouts.

Roxanne eyes found some indication and she sighed. “Keith”

“Yeah Babe what’s up?” He Hurried and kneeled by her side his answers where instantly answered. Someone left in a hurry.

“We didn’t listen to him, he really was coming back, we didn’t listen.” Billy looked downcast

“Oh Jeremy my baby my son my- Wayne wrapped his mother into a hug and she broke down into sobs. 

“Ma please don’t cry we’ll find him we promise he’s going to come home again.” Her sobbing didn’t subside one bit it made it worse.

“You Hear me you sadistic doctor when I find you I’m going to kill you “Greg Screamed to the sky


	5. On our way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Apology

Jeremy head leaned against the window pane his eye’s drifted to the countryside in front of him; it was true he was scared inside he felt it was wrong to leave his family like that but another part whispered to him to believe that this was needed. 

Back to reality he was in a car with his kidnapper, Lover, Saviour? So many words whirled through his brain he had to apologise that was the main objective he stepped out of line he was well aware of that. 

“Ludwig” 

“Yes Jeremy” He always hated this part the tone of the doctors voice, cooing this was the voice he used whenever Jeremy had to apologise or was about to hit him and the needles. He swallowed before speaking.

“I’m sorry I stepped out of line I broke the rule I’m sorry it’s just my family and you know there”- His words died in his mouth as the vehicle stopped its course as a reflex Jeremy raised his hands to shield his face. It wasn’t until a hand reached over to pull his chin up did the trembling increase it was like the doctor was examining him and the doctor loved the trembling he really did.

“Awe Kannichen don’t be silly you belong to me remember? You’re not allowed to see them anymore” Ludwig began to rub Jeremy's freckled cheek, unfortunately for Jeremy the gesture was reassuring and he leaned into the doctor hand, that damned illness he could never be angry. 

“See you like it don’t you? I can take care of you Hure look at you.” Jeremy nodded and shut his eyes. Ludwig laughed if only the boy knew what that meant. 

“Now Jeremy I have a plan so we can be together, you won’t have to stay indoors you can go outside whenever you want!” The boy was getting closer and closer to the doctor’s side, this was good. 

“I can! Wait really I mean yes please, thanks, thank you Ludwig”.

“That’s not all you will have a job, you will be working with me and your other team members going against the Blu team”. Ludwig looked down at Jeremy as if he was a child and talked to him in a patronizing voice to add to the blow.

“Team’s ? So is this like baseball you know the red soxs right Ludwig? Remember we watched ‘em on the old television” A smile and a little laughed emitted from Jeremy’s mouth and Ludwig had to smile a little at the terrible relation to the war and baseball. 

“Not exactly this is a war- as soon as war was mentioned Jeremy pupils widened and Ludwig shushed him. Its okay we come back to life when we die so no harm is done kannichen, you will have to go by a new title The Scout and your job is to run and capture points and the enemy’s intelligence. 

All this new information seemed to swim through Jeremy head but he nodded in agreement.

“Scout”

“Yes but remember you can’t call me Ludwig in front of our co-workers only in private and you will address me as Medic so anytime you’re in trouble just shout that and I will do my best to come help you”

Jeremy smiled and leaned his head against Ludwig’s shoulder blade staring up at him. 

“I like it a lot”

“Wunderbar! I will drop you off at a hotel and you will need to go to the train station a women known as Miss Pauling will pick you up”

“Miss Pauling huh? Wait hotel”?? 

Ja say your name is Scout, then it won’t be long until I see you again and then we won’t be apart again this is what you wanted.”

This is what his brain told him but honestly he felt awful for what had happened with Greg and Jack, his whole family were probably worried sick about him maybe even that Roxanne were probably searching for him all over the place.

“Yeah I want to be with you always” Jeremy reached up and placed a peck on Ludwig’s lips. Ludwig rested his left hand on Jeremy face and leaned forward. 

“Good boy, such a good boy.” Ludwig closed the space between the two it felt warm and welcoming to Jeremy so much so he didn’t realise he began to moan. 

Ludwig opened his eyes and smirked wickedly as soon as he saw Jeremy face blush redder he pulled away. “ mmmh that was nice save those for later, we need to get on the road again”

Jeremy broke from his gaze and blew warm air onto the window and drew. Was this wrong? Was this right? He couldn’t even decide anymore.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Are you seriously going to ask for his help ma? Last time we did he would not stop having a go at us plus it was awkward” Wayne looked towards the ground.

“Who cares our brother went missing and it if isn’t already enough that Jack and Greg couldn’t stop that doctor god knows what damage he’s done to Jeremy and what he could be doing to him right now at this moment, it makes me sick. Louis rubbed his hand in thought Cheryl and Jennifer what was he going to tell them?  
The mother ignored her sons and rung the dial closing her eyelashes she heard a voice and smiled happily for the first time since the arrival.

“Rene is that you?” 

A French accent rung on the end and she sighed with relief. “Elizabeth is everything okay? You don’t call often, do you need more money, is Jeremy okay”?

As soon as her son was mentioned she began to tear up and hiccup Billy tried to grab the phone away but she tugged it back. 

“Elizabeth hey what happened… its okay talk to me whatever you need I’m here Cheri”.

"Its Jeremy… He’s- He’s g-gone"… His heart almost flat lined at that moment and combined with Elizabeth Hysterical sobbing this had to be a dream, not again.

“Cheri I’m going to come to Boston as soon as I can, I promise you I will find our son and this time I will make the man who did this pay.”

“When c-can you c-come?” she was now sniffling and everyone in the room looked towards the ground.

“I have to stay tomorrow as a new co-worker is arriving but as soon as they are settled I will there immediately I promise with everything I have” 

“The administrator won’t like that right? Your boss”

“I do not care our son comes first, Cheri and I will not stop until we find him and he’s home.”

“Thank you Rene, I appreciate everything, the Boys are here as well they want to help to.”

“Bien when I get there they better be ready, we are not stopping until he is finally safe and this never happens again, Try to get some sleep Cheri you need it I will be there soon.” Rene confirmed and they shed their goodbyes.

Rene slid down by the phone he couldn’t actually believe this was happening again, he should have stayed with his boy, none of this would have happened if he did.

*Click*


	6. New direction Author’s note

Hey everyone sorry for not updating for a long while, Exam’s are a pain and I was thinking of changing the story and putting it into a new direction, I might write a few chapters depending on time of Dad!spy for another story but I have one question for all of you do you prefer Sniper/Spy or Sniper/Scout?   
If you can leave who you prefer in the comments that would be helpful


	7. New Home

Jeremy awoke from his dream startled and shaken it was like his conscious wanted him to remember. His dream… was like reliving through the treachery of the first day he was with Ludwig, now look how far he had come. Resting his head on his pillow Jeremy remembered last night they made it to the hotel and he begged Ludwig to stay until he fell asleep, giving up Ludwig did just that using his thumb to rub reassuring circles across Jeremy arm until Jeremy breathing was steady. Ludwig learnt about the fact that Jeremy couldn’t sleep, it impressed him.  
Now he was getting ready in his protocol uniform and remembering to properly wrap his hands, Danny and Thomas taught him when he was younger they even used him as a accuse to get into Baseball matches’ speaking of baseball matches he remembered being 5 and watching his brother’s play it together laughing and playing in the mud a smile stung his lips. 

“I wanna pway”

“No little bro, your too small” Luis muttered chucking the baseball to Billy “Get Wayne out Bill”!

“Am not” Jeremy squeaked stamping his foot.

“Yes you are”

Jeremy stamped his feet of rage face going red “ AM NOT MA!” 

“NO… we were only kidding of course you can play little bro don’t tell ma on us geez.” The oldest Greg picked up his little brother and placed him on the centre he steadied his little brother into a suitable stance and held the baseball bat with him smiling at his little brother determination.

“Alright keep your eye on the ball when it comes move and hit it, you got that? Jack not to hard”  
Jack nodded in acknowledgement and leaned back and threw the ball slowly. 

*BONK*

The Ball hit the bat and it fell a short distance away.” I DID ET, YAY” Jeremy was jumping full of excitement until it was interrupted by Danny who shouted from behind them “Run then you idiot”. Jeremy tried to run on his little legs, Wayne pretended to drop the ball and halfway through Jeremy’s run threw it to Thomas who didn’t catch it so Jeremy could get a home run.

“WOO YOU GOT A HOME RUN, GO JER” Luis ran over and lifted his brother into the air and everyone except Danny joined in and cheered, Danny instead sighed for the irony.  
“Not bad little slugger” Greg took his cap and put it on top of Jeremy head which was to small it hung and fell and covered his beady eyes, Jeremy fell into a fit of giggles and suddenly gasped as Danny grabbed him behind and lifted him on his back.  
“  
Horsey!!” Jeremy giggled as Danny spun around with Jeremy on his back. “Giddy up partner we’re going inside” Danny neighed like a horse and pretended to gallop as he ran him and his brother inside laughing, there mother walked outside smiling.

“Boys dinner time we’re having hot dogs” all 6 boys cheered with glee and ran inside. 

Using the map he received he finally located the train station it looked derelict just like most of the town but Jeremy breathed in a sigh and entered he saw a women with glasses and a purple pleated dress in a place like this was this how she was supposed to dress? 

“ ’scuse me do you know wheah I can find someone called Miss Paulin?”

Her earthly eyes moved over him, she had a stance that could even unnerve the toughest of criminals and finally she spoke. “I’m Miss Pauling what’s your name?”  
“I’m here for the Scout pos- “Perfect! I was wondering when you were going to show up, right this way” Scout was dazed but followed never the less, she winded him through corridors of compartments and he couldn’t help but eyeball the carridge

“Am I the only one ‘ere?” Every carriage seemed to be filled with boxes reliable excavation demolition carefully printed in bold situated by more and more boxes, Miss Pauling Continued to her note’s mind a while away ignoring the question, Jeremy rested his head on his palm already bored if he had his sketchbook right now he could be sketching the tree’s and the sky not sitting in a train with cardboard boxes piled to and thro. 

So..umm…No reply, he tried again moving closer and closer to her anything to make her notice him. 

“I know why you’re here the Medic recommended you. Also I’m sorry about your family, what a tragedy”. Jeremy mouth opened for a split second before close closing again what had the doc told these people again and how much of it was a lie, to be honest most of his life was shredded in lie’s and honestly that was another one to add to the list of items that terrified him all he could he could mutter was a simple “what”?

I read your file they all died, in a car crash your mother, Danny, Greg and Luis and the ones who didn’t were shot in hit and run’s I think I remember reading Four of your brother’s…. Jack, Keith, Billy and Wayne…. 

the hell? What did he put in the file’s, None of his family are dead, except maybe his father, he doesn’t know where he is but this is protection right no one will find out, keep repeating control your breathing and remember your Scout not Jeremy anymore, Not Jeremy Scout!

“Yea they did it was really upsettin, I didn’t know wheah to go or do for so long until the doc came along I felt like they just disappeahed.”

“Well glad to have you along Scout, It’s a relief as Blu team has a scout, So the Red’s need a upper hand in the battle field, first in order you will meet the rest of the mercenaries you will be staying, eating, showering and fighting with then you may do whatever you please until you have dinner and remember be ready for the battle tomorrow don’t be late”

“Yea of course, Miss Paulin I will just lead the way I guess… 

“Good then we are near our destination you better be ready”

“But the”- Scout collar was pulled and he wheezed as he was pulled out he quickly grabbed his suitcase, Scooting to the side and bowing his head to look out the window nothing but sand and rocks dead that was the word and slowly as the Raw sun poked him and he felt the temperature change he saw his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
